piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow/Gallery
Gallery of images of Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:Jack Sparrow.JPG|Jack during his arrival at Port Royal. Image:1148217013cutejack03.jpg|"On your feet!" Image:Jack hat.jpg|Jack in the Port Royal prison. Image:Jack and Will.jpg|Jack and Will Turner. Image:Jack Sparrow -5.JPG|Jack inspecting his crew in Tortuga. Image:Jack 83.jpg|Jack Sparrow on Isla de Muerta Image:Jack Sparrow -2.JPG|Jack under the curse of the Aztec Gold. Image:Jack horizon.JPG|Jack onboard the ''Black Pearl. Image:Jack compass.jpg|Jack with his compass. Promotional images Image:Captain Jack.jpg|Jack on the Jolly Mon. Image:Jack wheel.jpg|Jack at the wheel of the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. Image:Jack Sparrow.jpg|Jack holding his flintlock pistol. Image:CaptainJackSparrow.jpg|Jack heads into battle. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:Jackkey.jpg|"Gentlemen, what do keys do?" Image:Jack Sparrow -9.JPG|Jack in the ''Black Pearl's hold. Image:JackSpot.jpg|Jack meeting Bootstrap Bill Turner. Image:BlackSpot.jpg|The Black Spot on Jack's hand. Image:Jack Sparrow -6.JPG|Jack as chief of the Pelegostos. Image:JackEscapesPelegosto.jpg|Jack fleeing the Pelegostos. Image:Jackescape.JPG|Jack running from the Pelegostos. Image:Jack Sparrow -4.JPG|Jack making his escape from Pelegosto. Image:Jackwillkey.jpg|"No. You want you to find this..." Image:LeJon Jack.jpg|Jack with LeJon and Cotton. Image:JackTia.jpg|Jack entering Tia Dalma's shack. Image:JarOfDirt2.jpg|Jack with his jar of dirt. Image:Jackdock.jpg|Jack at Tortuga port with Elizabeth Swann and Ragetti. Image:Jack01.jpg|"It points to the thing you want most...in this world." Image:Fightforthekey-1-.jpg|James Norrington, Will Turner and Jack fighting for the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Image:Dmc.jpg|Jack opening the Dead Man's Chest. Image:Igotajarofdirt.jpg|"I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!" Image:Jack Sparrow -3.JPG|Jack's stand against the Kraken. Promotional images Image:Jack chief.jpg|Jack on Pelegosto. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:MadLocker.jpg|Jack in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Jack Sparrow -12.JPG|Jack attempting to drag the ''Black Pearl in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:JackLocker.jpg|Jack with his former crew in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:JackTelescope.jpg|Jack attempting to one-up Hector Barbossa. Image:Spyglass.jpg|Jack competing telescopes with Hector Barbossa. Image:Jack02.jpg|"The world's still the same...it's just less in it." Image:Mutiny.JPG|Jack confronted by Sao Feng. Image:Jack03.jpg|"What interest is she to you?" Image:Jack posing.jpg|Jack in Beckett's cabin Image:Jack05.jpg|Jack near Shipwreck Island Image:Jack06.jpg|Jack in Shipwreck Cove Image:Jack07.jpg|Jack in Pirate Hall Image:Jack Sparrow -7.JPG|Jack on the sandbar. Image:Amusement.jpg|Jack and Elizabeth on the sandbar Image:ElizabethJack.jpg|Elizabeth Swann and Jack during parley. Image:JackduelChest.jpg|Jack dueling Davy Jones for the Dead Man's Chest. Image:JonesJack.jpg|Jack versus Davy Jones. Image:JackScarlet.jpg|Jack with Scarlett and Giselle in Tortuga. Image:Jack08.jpg|Jack looking for his ship Image:Wheresthepearl.jpg|"Give nothing back." Image:POTC3 AWE 3756.jpg|"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Promotional images Image:CaptJack.JPG|Captain Jack Sparrow. Image:Jack Sparrow -10.JPG|Jack Sparrow teaser poster. Image:Johnny Depp.JPG|Johnny Depp in costume. Image:2.jpg Image:6.jpg Image:1.jpg Image:JohnnyDeppPromo.jpg ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow Image:Jack young JS1.jpg|Jack on the ''Barnacle. (The Coming Storm) Image:Sword of Cortes.jpg|Jack with the spirit of Hernán Cortés. (The Sword of Cortés) Image:Barnacle crew JS7.jpg|Jack with the crew of the Barnacle. (City of Gold) Miscellaneous images Image:Piratehiding jack.jpg|Jack in the 2006 revamp of the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. Image:Jackhiding.jpg|Jack in the 2006 revamp of the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. Image:Jack Sparrow KH.jpg|Jack Sparrow in Kingdom Hearts II. Image:Jack nc.jpg|Jack from the ''Dead Man's Chest'' comic adaptation. Image:SwashbucklingSeaSongs.jpg|Jack on the cover of Swashbuckling Sea Songs. Image:Sparrowflag.jpg|Jack Sparrow's Jolly Roger. Image:JackSparrow.jpg|Jack in Pirates of the Caribbean Online Image:Captain Jack D23 Expo.jpg|Captain Jack announcing ''Pirates'' 4 at the D23 Expo Image:John bellamy card.PNG|Jack Sparrow on a poker playing card Sparrow Jack